Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet-metal guide for a sheet turning device, with which, more particularly, stock or a print carrier is turned over for recto/verso or first-form and perfector printing and is accordingly floatingly guided by the sheet-metal guide which has air outlet openings formed therein.
During the passage of the stock or print carrier through the printing press, it is transferred from one drum to another and thereby fed to one or more impression cylinders, by means of which printing is applied to the stock or print carrier. Along the way, the stock or print carriers must often be additionally guided, for which purpose sheet-metal guides are used which are often provided with air outlet openings for holding the printed stock or print carriers in a floating or suspended manner so as to prevent smearing.
A sheet-metal guide of the general type referred to at the introduction hereto has become known heretofore from the Published, Non-Examined German Patent Application DE-OS 41 40 762. In this publication, the stock or print carrier, upon being turned, is guided with the nonprinted side thereof by a sheet-metal guide provided with air outlet openings and disposed below the impression cylinder, until the stock or print carrier undergoes a reversal of motion after it has been engaged by the grippers of the turning cylinder. The guidance of the stock or print carrier with this heretofore known device results, however, in an erratic travel of the stock or print material and a fluttering thereof.